


Valentine's Day Blues

by marvel_ling



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Slight out of character, Valentine's Day, louigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Louise is upset about Valentine's until she goes home to find a gift waiting for her...from an unlikely person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is the first fanfic for Bob's Burgers that I've ever written. Second, Louigan is cute. Third, I know I am trash. Thank you.

Louise was unhappy that it was Valentine’s Day. The only thing it was good for was getting cheap candy. The lovey dovey crap made her sick. It was so fake, she’d mutter as she watched classmates passing notes and candy and declaring their love for each other. They’re only in fourth grade! People only wanted to show others how happy they are because they have someone.

However, when Regular Sized Rudy seemed to show interest in her, Louise decided it may not be _that_ bad. Going over it in her head, she figured that getting some free candy and maybe some flowers would be worth the humiliation of being seen with Rudy.

When he tells her that he wants Chloe to be his valentine, it shocks her. It seemed so obvious that he wanted _her_ to be his valentine. She doesn’t understand why, but she’s offended.

On the walk home, Tina was holding hands with Jimmy Jr. and Gene was being excessively loud. He always was excessively loud, but today she found it irritating. She walked ahead of them and stormed into the restaurant. She threw her bag down in one of the booths and crawled into it in defeat.

“Hi Louise, how was school?” her mom, Linda, asked.

“It sucked as always.” Louise sulked.

“Aw, Valentine’s blues. How about you be mommy’s valentine?”

“No, thank you. That’s even more embarrassing than not having a valentine,” Louise grabbed her bag. It hit the floor and she dragged it to the door. “Excuse me, I’m going upstairs.”

Before she could leave, her mother exclaimed: “Wait! I have something for you.”

Louise turned and faced her mom, who held out a small heart shaped box of chocolates. “It’s from someone verrryy speciaaall!” Linda sang.

“Thanks.” she smiled weakly. She took the box and continued out the door. When she got up to her room she set her bag down and plopped on her bed. Crossing her legs, she opened the box of chocolates. Inside was a note.

_Valentine’s is stupid, but here’s some chocolate._

_-L_

_L_. Logan? That blond dork gave her chocolate? Louise looked down at the box. Two of the six were gone. Upon looking at the guide on the back, Louise determined that the coffee and cherry ones – her least favorite – were the missing ones. He even took out the ones she didn’t like. How'd he know?

“Valentine’s _is_ stupid, but not as much as you, Logan.” she mumbled, thankful that no one was there to see her blush. 


End file.
